


[Podfic of] Take A Good Look / written by bewaretheides15

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Established Relationship, Gift Podfic, Halloween, M/M, Mirror Maze, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/271253">Take A Good Look</a> by bewaretheides15.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 21:59</p><p>Sam, Dean, and a haunted house with a mirror maze - sounds like pwp to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take A Good Look / written by bewaretheides15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take a Good Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271253) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/zjum6t16i4kntixlbk45rh9lefaacfi8.mp3) | 20.6 MB | 00:21:59  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/woaxzjy6t3m16mut5fazjtxu08yexk9o.m4b) | 15.1 MB | 00:21:59  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-good-look).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
